An adjustable damping valve device which is arranged on the outer side at an outer receptacle of a vibration damper is known from DE 197 22 216 A1.The outer receptacle has a radial tube connection piece for receiving a main stage valve which is controlled by a pre-stage valve by an electromagnetic actuator.
A coil and an armature of the actuator are arranged in a pot-shaped receptacle. An outer wall of the receptacle forms a back iron body for the armature and coil. A sleeve portion of a cover closes the circuit of the magnetic flux which exerts a displacement force on the armature.
An inside seal closes the tube connection piece from the environment, this tube connection piece being completely filled with damping medium. There is a positive engagement connection between the tube connection piece and the pot-shaped receptacle. In this way, no hydraulic compressive forces act on the coil. The coil is connected to a connection cable for the power supply via a radial window in the pot-shaped receptacle. This has two disadvantages. A defective power supply, e.g., cable breakage, leads to total failure of the damping valve device and vibration damper. Moreover, the coil can only be used together with the connection cable so that adjusting work at the two individual valves of the damping device during assembly is carried out only with special assembly coils. Accordingly, slight deviations can also occur when the electrical parameters of the assembly coil are not absolutely identical to those of the coil of the finished damping valve device.
As can be seen from FIG. 2 of DE 197 22 216 A1,the pot-shaped receptacle has a side opening for the cable connection through which moisture and dirt can penetrate into the damping valve device. Although the coil is protected by a sealing compound, moisture is generally a disadvantage while the moisture at least leads to unwelcome rust formation.
In a damping valve device known from DE 38 07 913 C1,a separate back iron cup and a cable connection separate from the coil are used.
It is thus an object of the present invention to minimize the problems known from the prior art.